monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Democide/Discussion about monster classes
Because I don't know to which class some monsters belong, I want to start this discussion. 1. Which monster class is a snake? I don't know it because it doesn't have many attributes to recognize its class. I have to add that I want to make a land snake so it won't be a Leviathan. 2. How is the monster class Fanged Wyvern defined? I had my own theory that they would be the only on land living, fourlegged reptiles that doesn't fit into other classes. So I would have some monsters to this theory. But in the normal MH wikia they're said to be half Wyvern, half Pelagus so my monster ideas wouldn't fit anymore. Maybe you can help me to classify. 2.1 Which monster class would be my monsters? When they're not Fanged Wyvern could you help to categorize them? Here the monsters: Turtle Komodo Dragon/Monitor Gila Monster Scaphonyx (Look it up in Google or so) Salamander 2.2 What about a new monster class for them? It could also be a new monster class so I would suggest one. Because there are Leviathans as well it would be a good idea to use another biblical name. So I would suggest the monster class Behemoth. It would include all four-legged, land living reptiles that doesn't fit to any other class. 3. Which monster class is an Axolotl and a Water Newt? I would say they belong to Leviathans but I'm not sure. Maybe you know it or you can say how you would classify them. 4. What do you think about my new classes? 4.1 Lindworm I've created another new class called "Lindworm". A lindworm is a half-dragon and has only two extremities and no wings. It has a snake-like body and the legs are quite near to the head. Pls comment. 4.2 Mollusk Another new class I made is the "Mollusk" including all mollusks means all invertebrates that aren't classified yet. Pls comment soon (It's the next class I post). 4.3 Hybridizations I know this idea isn't new and even Capcom had this idea but I want to create my own hybridizations. So these are the monster classes: 4.3.1 Neopteron Wyvern (Maybe Exo Wyvern) Like the name explains its a crossing between Neopteron and Wyvern. Maybe the King Vespoid of Ghost-ludacris could be or resembles one. 4.3.2 Carapaceon Wyvern Maybe the Shell Wyverns are those, don't know. It has no tail, its legs can be Carapaceon legs but still with 3 toes and it can have another skull on its back. The head resembles mostly Wyvern heads. 5. Akantor and Ukanlos Akantor and Ukanlos are signed as Wyvern in MHFU but this is now Flying Wyvern. They wouldn't fit anymore. (I think they should introduce Pseudowyvern). I would say they could be Fanged Wyvern. What do you think? You can ask questions in the comments, too and I'll try to answer them. If I don't know maybe someone else can. So pls comment. Democide 03:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts